House of Homecomings
by Hunter10600
Summary: Years after graduating from Anubis, Fabian is now a successful Egyptologist. However, upon receiving an invitation from a certain green-eyed girl and his world comes crumbling down. To solve this mystery, Fabian must reunite Sibuna once more on a search of his long lost love.
1. 1 Inviations & Old Acquaintances

**Title: House of Homecomings**

**Author: Hunter10600**

**Rating: K-T**

**Relationships: Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy, Amfie, (Mentions KT, Mick, Mara.)**

**Prompts/Tags: HOA S4, HOA TOR, Fabina 4EVER! **

**Summary: "This can't be right! She's the Chosen One—she can't die!" Fabian glared at the page clutched in his hands. Nina had died—he never told her he loved her. **

**A/N: I am so disappointed with HOA TOR! Fara or whatever—really! Fabina is the ultimate ship—HOA started with Fabina it should end with it as well! I decided to write my version of what happens next. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I, Hunter10600, DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT OWN HOA! If I did, there'd be a season 4; TOR would have ended in Fabina and other things…I won't get into now.**

* * *

**Chapter I: House of Invitations/House of Old Acquaintances **

**Fabian Rutter**

It was during an excavation. He received the invitation when his partner, George Smithe, handed it to him after a meeting. Fabian skimmed through it distractingly, thinking it was just another complaint from the neighboring people.

His heart stopped when he saw her name. _Nina Martin_.

His first love, first kiss, first girlfriend, and forever best friend—he never stopped loving her. And when it was time to let go—he couldn't. He spent the rest of his junior year depressed over Nina all the while juggling the resurrection of Ammut the Devourer.

During their graduation when the Osirian died, Fabian worried over the wellbeing of Nina, who was still the Chosen One—she's in America, away from us and could possibly be dead because of the Osirian–Chosen One bond, he'd thought.

After having a long conversation with Eddie, who reassured him Nina was still alive, Fabian managed to move one—to Mara. They dated for…he never really counted—maybe six months, maybe a year—before breaking up.

His college life was like Anubis House—minus the _real _Egyptian drama. Instead of the Egyptian curses and quests flying at him, he was surrounded by their myths, their works and their history. When he graduated, he was majoring in Archaeology/Egyptology which started his many, many future excavations.

He was lonely going through college without Nina, but managed to distract himself with education. Years later, just seeing her name broke his heart.

Starting back from the top of the letter, he read slowly and carefully, hoping it wasn't a wedding invitation. He skipped over most of the beginning, seeing as it was a legal document and flipped the next page. A small card flitted to the floor.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he bent down and picked up the dainty card. Opening it, he received the worst shock of his life.

"Fabian Rutter, you are requested to attend the funeral of Ms. Nina Martin."

What?! He continued reading, searching for cause of death. Apparently, Nina had gone to her parents the same way they'd gone—in a car accident. She was turning on a green light when a black SUV ran a red light and crashed into Nina's car, killing her on impact. A cigarette butt tossed out by a pedestrian sparked the car aflame, causing a massive explosion. Her body was so burned, that she wasn't recognizable. She was identified by an anonymous person, who also put together her funeral.

According to the police, in their investigation Nina's death was accidental. The driver was never tracked down, meaning the 'killer' was still on the loose.

Fabian's eyes hardened as he read of the driver's outcome. It isn't fair, he thought. Nina risked her life saving the world; she was supposed to live a happy life. Instead, she died in a car crash July 7, 2015 7:00 PM at only 23 years of age.

She'd died, on the night I find the one thing I've been searching for, he thought. Closing his eyes, he remembered what he'd found that night.

* * *

As Fabian dug through the excavated site, a glittery object caught his sight. Looking around, he found no one in sight as the crew and his partner had retired earlier after supper. Tugging on his dusty white gloves, he carefully began to dig out the dirt surrounding the object.

His eyes widened as he found a black rectangular box of adorned with strange hieroglyphs. His breath caught as he recognized various symbols—the Mark of Anubis, the Cup of Ankh and the Eye of Horus. Making sure to be careful, Fabian carefully lifted the box from the ground. Opening the top, he found torn scraps of papyrus with hieroglyphs written along with several artifacts.

A golden chain glittered in the moonlight, caught his attention. Pulling it slowly, he followed the trail of the Egyptian necklace and found an acolyte attached. The acolyte was a pale gold, having nothing adorning it except the chain.

Examining it closely, he rubbed off the dust and upon inspection, found the Eye of Horus tattooed in black ink. Turning the acolyte over, he found the Ankh in the same manner of the Eye. Smiling grimly, he slipped the items back in the box and quietly stuffed it in his satchel.

* * *

Fabian distinctly remembered thinking of Nina upon finding it. He hadn't told the crew of his discovery and planned on leaving it that way. Folding the letter up, he gathered himself together before standing to meet his partner outside the tent.

The ringing off his phone, however, interrupted him. Frustratingly, he slipped his hands into his pockets and clutched the device, not bothering to check caller ID and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fabian, it's been a long time." The familiar voice of his former roommate echoed into his ears. "We need to talk."


	2. 2 Ceremonies & The Revealed Part 1

**Title: House of Homecomings**

**Author: Hunter10600**

**Rating: K-T**

**Relationships: Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy, Amfie, (Mentions KT, Mick, Mara.)**

**Prompts/Tags: HOA S4, HOA TOR, Fabina 4EVER! **

**Summary: "This can't be right! She's the Chosen One—she can't die!" Fabian glared at the page clutched in his hands. Nina had died—he never told her he loved her. **

**A/N: 3 favs, 7 follows and 2 reviews! Thanks to those who reviewed…**

**To ****Violinrocker12****: You're right, something strange is going on… You just have to wait and see (well, actually wait and read… hehehe)…**

**To ****houseofanubisfan2****: Thanks for that "Amazing!" you reviewed. I honestly didn't know what people were going to think after I published on of those cliché 'Nina's-back-in-TOR-and-Fara-vs-Fabina!' I didn't know if I'd continue this, but I am. Thanks to you and ****Violinrocker12****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Hunter10600, DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT OWN HOA! Or any real locations, people and England…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: House of Ceremonies/House of the Revealed Part I**

**Eddie Miller–Sweet **

Eddie sat quiet as he watched the movement in Anubis House. Though it was years before, he remembered quite vividly his high school memories. When he arrived, Trudy greeted him with a teary smile and bear hug before giving him his old room to stay. His purpose for staying at Anubis House during school break was a hush–hush thing that had stayed only between him, his father and Trudy. Even his girlfriend/fiancée didn't know, she only thought that he was visiting his father, the headmaster of his former high school. Ah, such memories.

Focusing back on task, Eddie rolled his luggage into his old room, which he remembered was down the hall to the right. Setting it on to the mattress, he tugged on his satchel, which hung to his side. Opening it, he carefully pulled a stack of papers and set them aside as he took a seat next on the bed with his luggage to his left.

What it contained was the formal documents, stating that Nina Martin was dead. The day he'd found out of her death, he'd received the documents after…

* * *

Eddie paced anxiously as patiently in the waiting room of some hospital awaiting results for a patient in a car crash. He sat down roughly, putting his hands on his head. He knew it was Nina in the car, the license plate had confirmed it, but he had a hunch that it _wasn't _Nina.

"Nina Martin. The parents of Nina Martin?" A woman in blue scrubs with a clipboard stood at the door, holding it for said people… Who weren't there.

"Th-that would be me." Eddie replied as he stood, waiting to see if it really was her.

"Are you related to the patient?" The nurse fired off, pulling a pen and began writing.

"No." The woman scribbled something else on her clipboard before proceeding to questioning Eddie.

"Boyfriend?" Another headshake, Eddie began growing frustrated as he couldn't see Nina.

"I'm an old friend from high school. Her parents are dead and her Gran is in the hospital." As he said this, the nurse looked up from his outburst and opened her mouth to say something. "Can I go see her now?"

* * *

That one question killed him then and there; he shouldn't have done that but if he didn't, Nina wouldn't have sent him on such a chase.

* * *

As Eddie entered the room, his throat dried up at the sight. Around the room were various equipments scattered around and in the center was a gurney, a white cloth covering what looked like a body.

"I'm afraid she didn't make it." The solemn words of the doctor cut through him. No! She couldn't be gone; all of them were suppose to have a happy ending after high school. And Fabian! What would he think! Deep down in his heart, he knew it was his fault; he hadn't protected her, he hadn't fulfilled his job as the Osirian.

"She–she can't be! Please do something like a–a DNA test, blood test! Anything!" Eddie was down to begging as he sobbed out for her death. The doctor sighed as he comforted him with a pat on the back.

"She wanted me to give you this, before she… She said to never let go of a Sibuna?" The doctor, Eddie didn't catch his name, dug through his pocket and pulled an object… The Eye of Horus. It really was her.

_Nina Martin, the Chosen One—the Paragon, was dead._

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! What's your prediction? Make to review and PM me your ideas.. 'Til next time**


End file.
